pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect
Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect is the seventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 1/2/2019. Story At the Lake of Rage, a large section of the lake is sectioned off, with a pavilion along the lake for a contest stadium. It replaces an old radio station and has part of the field on the water. Jillian stands besides the lake, along with the judges. Jillian: Welcome to the Lake of Rage Double Performance Contest! I’m your Johto MC Jillian and I am proud to introduce our judges! Head of the Contest committee we have Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club it’s Mr. Sukizo! And we have the area’s very own Nurse Joy! We have a spectacle of a show for you today, so sit back and enjoy the show! Now, let us get started! It’s Kenny! Kenny: Alright! Jumpluff and Drifblim! It’s showtime! Kenny throws two Pokéballs, choosing Jumpluff and Drifblim, them both coming out in a wave of golden stars. Kenny: Drifblim, Tailwind! And Jumpluff, let out your Cotton Spore! Drifblim spins, as a strong Tailwind blows along the lake. Jumpluff floats along the Tailwind, releasing golden spores from Cotton Spore. The Cotton Spore flies into the air, following the Tailwind to form a star over the lake. Kenny: And now Drifblim! Ominous Wind! And Jumpluff, U-Turn! Drifblim swings its arms, releasing an indigo color wind. It intercepts a portion of the Tailwind, as Jumpluff makes it to that intersection. Jumpluff then flies in a “U” shaped pattern that shoots to the sky, causing the Cotton Spore to follow. The Cotton Spore shoots into the sky then rains down on them, the crowd going wild. Jillian: And what an amazing performance by Kenny! Now, we’ll see how the next performance goes! Magneton and Electrode use a combined Thunder attack, while a Magikarp and Gyarados pair shoot through the water. Huntail and Gorebyss use a double Whirlpool combo, as Sealeo balances a spinning Forretress on its nose in the water. Jillian: Now we have Dawn! Dawn walks onto the field, wearing her red skater dress. She draws two Pokéballs, both in ball capsules. Dawn: Butterfree! Sudowoodo! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her two Pokéballs, choosing Butterfree and Sudowoodo. They both come out in a wave of pink and green bubbles. Sudowoodo spots the water, becoming a bit nervous. Dawn: Don’t worry, Sudowoodo. Use Rock Tomb to create footing! Sudowoodo forms several boulders, firing them into the lake. The boulders form footing on the lake, Sudowoodo more relieved. Dawn: Now Butterfree, Silver Wind! And Sudowoodo, copy it with Mimic! Butterfree flaps her wings, releasing Silver Wind. The force hits the ground and propels Sudowoodo into the air. Sudowoodo glows gold then fires his own Silver Wind, using it to keep himself suspended in the air. Dawn: Butterfree! String Shot! Butterfree flies over Sudowoodo, spewing String Shot wrapping around Sudowoodo’s body. Butterfree carries Sudowoodo over the water, him right above the water. Dawn: Now show off Hammer Arm! Sudowoodo’s arm glows white, as he smashes through the Rock Tomb boulders as they fly back to shore. Butterfree lets Sudowoodo down, him striking a pose. The crowd goes wild at this. Silver and Ben clap in the crowd. Ben: Now that was a good one! Having Sudowoodo go over the water was ingenious! Silver: But Kenny’s performance was just as strong. He definitely has something to prove after the other day. I heard him talking to her. Ben: Yeah. Dawn’s a pretty popular lady, isn’t she? Listen, you keep cheering her on for me, will ya? Silver: Going to meet your contact? Go. Get the info we need to beat Team Rocket. Ben nods, getting up and heading off. Jillian: And now, here are the coordinators going onto the battle round! The screen reveals the eight coordinators moving on. Dawn places first while Kenny scores second. End Scene Ben rows out onto the Lake of Rage, heading out into the middle of the lake. He stops in his boat, as he gets out a fishing rod. He flings his lure into the lake, sighing and leaning on one arm. Ben: Fishing is alright, but there’s too much sitting around for my taste. Voice: Ha! Haven’t you listened to what I’ve taught you? Fishing is it’s own type of training. Grandpa Max’s boat pulls up next to Ben’s, the two facing opposite directions. Ben: Hey Grandpa. Good to see you. Max: I heard from Looker that you’re after Team Rocket. Ben: (Sighs) Yeah, but it’s not the one he was looking into. These are rejects from the old one. But good rejects. They’ve stolen the Legendary Beasts, and most likely aiming for Ho-Oh next. We need reinforcements in that area. Max: Heh. I may know someone that’s in the area. What about your friends? Ben: Silver and Dawn? I need them with me to take on the big boss. Max: You sure about trusting that Silver kid? He is— Ben: Resentful of Team Rocket. Apparently, he was never part of it, and wants them gone as much as we do. He’ll be a big help. Max: (Sighs) You know, I never wanted you in this line of business. Ben: And you didn’t have to come back into the fray just for me. Max: A lot’s going on in the world right now. And while I would be more than happy to stay in retirement, my help is needed right now. Ben grabs a bag by his feet, skillfully passing the bag to Max like a drop off. Max: The Azure Flute? Ben: From the poacher Shadow. He had successfully summoned Arceus. We can’t let that happen again. Max: I’ll get it squared away. Be careful out there. Ben: Please. Do you know who you’re talking to? Max: That’s exactly why I said it. Good luck, champ. Dawn’s Tyrogue and Lopunny strike Tangela with Low Sweep and Jump Kick, knocking it into Swalot. Kenny’s Parasect paralyze a Plant Cloak Wormadam and Mawile with Stun Spore, while Hitmonlee strikes both of them with Blaze Kick. Tyrogue and Lopunny dodge Noctowl and Gyarados, with Parasect’s Rage Powder lure in Lanturn and Shelgon to be hit by Hitmonlee’s Mega Kick. Jillian: Here we have a familiar setting! In the finals is Kenny and Dawn! Both of them are fighting for their fifth ribbon in order to make it into the Grand Festival! Dawn and Kenny stare each other down, Dawn looking unsure. Dawn: Hey Kenny? Kenny: Huh? Dawn: I, I do not know how to react to what you said before. But, I want you to know that regardless of how either of us feel, we need to battle at our best, and not let either one of us interfere with the other. Kenny: Uh, right. I’ll show you how strong I really am. (Eager) I’m not gonna lose! Jillian: And what an exchange between rivals! And now, five minutes on the clock! And begin! Dawn: Tyrogue, Lopunny! Don’t fail me now! Dawn throws her Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Tyrogue and Lopunny. They come out in green lightning and blue fire. Kenny: Hitmonlee! Parasect! It’s showtime! Kenny throws his Pokéball and Sport Ball in ball capsules, choosing Hitmonlee and Parasect. They come out on music notes and yellow streamers. Kenny: Parasect, Stun Spore! Hitmonlee, go for Double Kick! Parasect releases a yellow spore across the field, Hitmonlee running right through it. Tyrogue and Lopunny are caught in it, coughing and sparking from paralysis. Hitmonlee appears between the two, going on his hands and spinning around, striking both of them with his legs. Dawn’s points go down. Silver: Ingenious. Hitmonlee’s Limber ability allowed it to charge through Stun Spore for an ambush. Dawn: Heh. I was waiting for that Stun Spore. You just triggered our Guts! Tyrogue glows red, flexing with power. Dawn: Tyrogue, Fake Out! Lopunny, Bounce! Lopunny Bounces into the air, as Tyrogue dashes at Hitmonlee. Kenny: Parasect, Rage Powder! Then trap it with Leech Life! And Hitmonlee, Mega Kick! Parasect releases a red spore cloud, Tyrogue running and avoiding it. Tyrogue gets in Hitmonlee’s face, clapping his hands together and releasing a shock wave that causes him to flinch. Lopunny comes down foot first, striking Hitmonlee and knocking him backwards. Kenny’s points drop. Jillian: Amazing! Even with Rage Powder, Tyrogue’s Fake Out was fast enough to avoid it! Silver: That’s because the priority of Fake Out is higher than Rage Powder. Kenny had a good combo, but Dawn’s was better. But she can’t use it again. Kenny: Energy Ball! And Mega Kick! Parasect forms a dark green Energy Ball, firing it. Hitmonlee’s foot glows a metallic light blue as he spikes the Energy Ball, causing it to accelerate. Dawn: Tyrogue, Helping Hand! Lopunny, Ice Beam! Tyrogue glows with a golden aura, which is transferred to Lopunny and powering her up. Lopunny prepares to fire Ice Beam, when she sparks from paralysis. Lopunny is knocked back by Energy Ball, Dawn’s points dropping. Kenny: Rage Powder! And Focus Punch! Dawn: Lopunny, use Magic Coat! And Tyrogue, Tackle! Parasect releases Rage Powder, as Hitmonlee cocks his fist back, glowing with a powerful blue energy. Lopunny gets in front of Tyrogue and glows with a pink and purple aura, taking Rage Powder. The Magic Coat doesn’t work however, as Tyrogue is enraged. He dashes forward, ramming Parasect hard with Tackle. Hitmonlee appears, striking Tyrogue with Focus Punch. Tyrogue bounces back across the field, skidding back. Both coordinators lose points, though Dawn’s take a drastic drop. Silver: So Rage Powder can’t be reflected by Magic Coat. It would’ve been better if she used it on Stun Spore earlier, even if she wanted to trigger Guts. Dawn: Now, how to advance? Lopunny, Ice Beam! Tyrogue, Low Sweep! Lopunny fires Ice Beam, freezing over the field. Tyrogue skates across the ice, charging at Hitmonlee. Kenny: Hitmonlee, fire Blaze Kick! Hitmonlee lifts one leg up, as his spring leg extends out at Tyrogue. The force of it causes Hitmonlee to slide backwards, struggling and almost losing his balance. Tyrogue ducks under Blaze Kick and swipes his leg, tripping Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee drops and falls on his back, Kenny’s points going down. Kenny: Parasect, Rage Powder to Leech Life! Dawn: Gotcha! Lopunny, intercept it and use Jump Kick! Lopunny slides onto the ice, as she gets in the way of Rage Powder. She becomes enraged and charges at Parasect with a glowing orange knee. She strikes Parasect, knocking it over. Kenny’s points take a huge hit. Kenny: (Scowls) She used our Rage Powder against us. Parasect, Leech Life! Parasect gets up, forming light green energy fangs. Parasect bites into Lopunny, her energy being drained. Dawn: Ice Beam! Lopunny fires a close range Ice Beam, defeating Parasect. Jillian: And Parasect is out! With just a minute on the clock, Dawn is making a comeback! Dawn: I have to admit, you had me worried for a second! Kenny: You should still be worried! Hitmonlee, Focus Punch! Hitmonlee extends his spring arms, striking and defeating Lopunny with Focus Punch. Jillian: And in a flash, Kenny evened the playing field! There’s just enough time for one more combination! Dawn: Tyrogue, Low Sweep! Kenny: Hitmonlee, Double Kick! Tyrogue and Hitmonlee slide along the ice, as Tyrogue ducks low. Hitmonlee swings a Double Kick right over Tyrogue’s head. Tyrogue spins around, striking Hitmonlee’s leg and causing him to float in the air. Hitmonlee spins in the air, extending his leg for the second strike of Double Kick. Tyrogue prepares to dodge, but sparks from paralysis. He is unable to stop himself from sliding, as the second Double Kick misses due to him sliding away. The timer goes off, as the two sides stop battling. Jillian: Time’s up! And the winner is, They all look at the scoreboard, seeing Dawn is just barely ahead. Jillian: Dawn! Dawn has earned her fifth ribbon and is going onto the Grand Festival! Dawn: Ah-ha! We did it! Fantastic job, Tyrogue. Tyrogue: (Exhausted) Ty. Kenny returns Hitmonlee, looking disappointed. Kenny goes across the field, offering his hand to Dawn. Kenny: Nothing’s changed, Dawn. About anything. I’ll see you at the Grand Festival. Dawn: Yeah. I will see you there. Dawn is awarded the Rage ribbon, as she reunites with Silver. Ben comes back and joins them. Ben: Hey! How’d it go? Dawn: Perfection as always. How’d your rendezvous go? Ben: It went good. We should be getting backup for our bout with Team Rocket. So it’s time to start getting ready. Kenny: Bout? Kenny walks up, looking confused. Kenny: Are you guys going into a battle or something? Main Events * Dawn beats Kenny in the Lake of Rage contest, earning her fifth ribbon. * Dawn's Sudowoodo reveals he has learned Hammer Arm. * Kenny's Paras is revealed to have evolved into Parasect. * Ben rendezvous with Max Tennyson, giving him the Azure Flute and asking for backup. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Kenny * Silver * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Butterfree (Dawn's) * Sudowoodo (Dawn's) * Tyrogue (Dawn's) * Lopunny (Dawn's) * Drifblim (Kenny's) * Jumpluff (Kenny's) * Hitmonlee (Kenny's) * Parasect (Kenny's) * Magneton * Electrode * Magikarp * Gyarados * Huntail * Gorebyss * Sealeo * Forretress * Tangela * Swalot * Wormadam (Plant cloak) * Mawile * Noctowl * Lanturn * Shelgon Trivia * The Contest Hall was built in the place that Team Rocket's Radio Tower was in Vs. Red Gyarados. * Dawn's final ribbon being earned in a double performance contest is similar to how she won her fifth ribbon in Sinnoh. * Max Tennyson returns, revealing that he has rejoined the IPA. * Ben reveals he still had the Azure Flute, and gives it to Max to get it to safety. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests